


Old Wounds

by aizetsus



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizetsus/pseuds/aizetsus
Summary: Cormag struggles with his past, present, and future. Seth offers his company and some comfort.





	Old Wounds

Ever since he was a child, Cormag always had scars. Nicks seemed to appear near-daily across his hands and knees from roughing around with his brother and helping out in the fields. There were many nights when he would lie in bed with his hands up above him, watching the way that the taut skin would shine in the moonlight filtering through the window. In a way, he was proud of his scars; they stood as a permanent testament to his hard work and experience. Not to mention, Glen had even said that they looked cool against their dark skin. If his brother said so, then it had to be true, right? 

But as he grew older, his scars grew deeper and heavier, each one carrying the story of a battle and, in most cases, a life lost. He wasn’t proud anymore, and Glen wasn’t there to convince him otherwise. Eirika’s army was full of kind and caring people but he couldn’t help feeling out of place. He’s taken the lives of Renais citizens and now he’s killing his own countrymen, so what pride is there in that? It was precisely these thoughts that kept him up late at night, burning his own small fire on the edges of camp. He felt antsy and shaken; it felt like something was stirring in his bones as they got closer and closer to the end of the war and that feeling stole every waking moment from him. The crunch of footsteps pulled Cormag from his thoughts, and he turned to see a red-haired knight approaching. 

_ Seth… _ The man had a unique presence, and Cormag had noticed right away. He was caring and protective, but preferred to present himself in a stoic and calm manner. Cormag could understand why Seth would tuck away his emotions during a war but he simply couldn’t allow himself to do the same. He admired Seth for that, in a way; the man seemed to have practically no weaknesses. 

“What are you doing still awake, Cormag? You aren’t on watch tonight.” Cormag gave a small smile, raising his hands defensively.

“What can I say? The war’s turned me into a bit of a night owl.” Seth gave him a skeptical look, but took a seat beside him in front of the fire, surprising Cormag. They’d spoken enough times for him to consider the Silver Knight a friend, but his behaviour seemed somewhat out of character. 

“Is something bothering you?” Seth asked suddenly. “You know that you can speak openly to me if you so desire.” Cormag sighed, turning away from Seth to face the dying flames. 

“I’ve just been… thinking a lot lately.” He looked down at his hands, watching the way his scars reflected against the light of the fire. “I feel like I’ve spent so long fighting, and I know in my heart that it’s what I’m good at. But I don’t want to forget the person I was before all of this. Before I started killing. Before I lost Glen. Before I became a traitor to my dying country. I just...” He was rambling but something about Seth always made him talkative, like he wanted to fill in the comforting silence that the knight brought with him. He sighed again, and finished his thought.

“I just don’t know what to expect after all of this is over. I can’t help but feel that there’s nothing left for me.” He was wringing his hands nervously now, digging his nails into his skin. He heard Seth shift beside him and his heart suddenly dropped, thinking that he was going to walk away. 

_ Of course,  _ he thought.  _ Why would he have time for my petty worries? _

But then he watched as Seth knelt before him, and took Cormag’s shaking hands into his own. 

“Wh-What are you-”

“Listen to me, Cormag. We’ve all had to do difficult things to survive. But those actions aren’t what define us.” He looked up, catching Cormag’s gaze. He could see that Seth was actually starting to blush. “Each of us will pave our own path, even if we make a few wrong turns along the way. And so, if you’ll allow it, I’ll be there alongside you. Our goals may not be the same but I’d like to continue on next to you, no matter where our futures may lead us.” A few moments of silence passed before a grin crept across Cormag’s face.

“You really want me to reconsider joining the Knights of Renais, huh?” Seth couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“It’s not exactly what I meant, but I would certainly appreciate it.” His eyes turned a bit more serious as he continued, “If not for the sake of Renais, then for my own sake.” Suddenly Seth’s honest words clicked in Cormag’s mind; Seth had just confessed his feelings for him. A choked sound escaped his throat and he felt his face grow hot. Seth wasn’t even making eye contact anymore, opting instead to look at their joined hands, softly rubbing his thumb over the scars stretched across Cormag’s skin. Cormag was speechless, his mind spinning from his sudden revelation. Thankfully, Seth spoke again, sparing him from answering. 

“We all carry heavy burdens, Cormag. Your scars show that you're no exception. And yet I can't help but admire them…” Seth lightly traced a particularly deep line with his finger, his eyes following the pattern he traced across Cormag’s dark skin. Then he brought Cormag’s hand to his mouth, and pressed a feather-light kiss to the scar. The blonde could hear his heart pounding, unsure how to respond. Seth froze, realizing what he'd done. 

“Ah, forgive me! I believe I’ve overstepped-”

Cormag cut him off with a kiss, catching the knight’s warm lips with his own. Seth practically melted under his touch, leaning into his frame. Cormag’s warm hands sifted into his hair, pulling him closer. Then Cormag felt him sigh against his mouth. He pulled away, ignoring Seth’s quiet whine, and spoke softly. 

“How long have you felt this way?”

Seth blushed and tugged on a piece of his hair nervously. 

“A- A while, I believe.” Cormag huffed, shaking his head. 

“You could have told me outright, you know.”

“If I had known that this would be your reaction, then I certainly would have.” Seth responded with a laugh. 

“I could, ah…  _ react _ a bit more, if you'd like.” Cormag said, leaning in. Seth’s eyes went wide with a feeling that Cormag had never seen on his stoic face before: excitement. 

“Yes,  _ please.” _

Cormag kissed him again, this time daring to swipe his tongue across Seth’s lower lip. The knight was absolutely pliant, opening his mouth to taste as much of Cormag as possible. The blonde shifted closer to sit on Seth's thighs, deepening the kiss with a low growl in the back on his throat. Seth was so soft and warm, a loving touch radiating from his hands as he smoothed over the muscles on Cormag's back. He was unused to such affection but welcomed it gladly; Seth emanated pure adoration in every touch. Cormag felt nothing but love and comfort in his embrace. He raised his hands toward Seth’s face, hesitating slightly. He didn’t want Seth to recoil at the feeling of his rough, worn hands against the knight’s soft skin. But then Seth pulled away, pressing one of Cormag’s hands to his cheek and covering it with his own. The kind-hearted, warm look in his wine red eyes made Cormag’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Gods, I adore you.” Seth spoke softly, his face flushed. Cormag’s heart was hammering in his chest. In truth, nobody had ever loved him like this. It was refreshing and comforting at the same time, spinning him into a haze where no thoughts came to mind but Seth, Seth,  _ Seth _ . 

He raised his other hand to cup the knight’s other cheek, watching as his eyes widened. Cormag took a moment to truly admire him; to drink in his handsome features and charming expression. He felt as though he were truly seeing him for the first time -- the curve of his jaw, the slope of his nose, the dark eyelashes framing his deep red eyes. In Cormag’s eyes, the Silver Knight was nearly angelic, the kindness in his heart shining brightly through every expression. 

“I-Is something wrong?” Seth’s voice broke through his reverie. Perhaps he’d been staring a bit too long. 

“No, no, sorry. I just… you’re ridiculously pretty.” A blush painted the tips of Seth’s ears and he suddenly pulled Cormag into a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

_ He’s embarrassed?  _ Cormag wondered, feeling Seth’s arms wrap tighter around him.  _ Gods, that’s adorable. _

Cormag laughed softly, returning Seth’s flustered embrace. He pressed a hand to the small of Seth’s back, grounding and reassuring him -- a silent “I’m here” burning into his skin. Seth seemingly forgave him for his embarrassment, pressing his lips to Cormag’s neck. The physical affection would take some getting used to, but Cormag found that with Seth, he really didn’t mind. He could practically feel the smile on the knight’s lips. 

“You're quite handsome yourself.” Seth spoke, words vibrating against Cormag’s throat. He hummed, not quite sure what to say in response. Instead, he held Seth closer; melding their bodies until he could feel Seth's heartbeat against his own. The steady pattern of his heart was like a lullaby to Cormag -- soothing, calm, and consistent. He could lose himself in this embrace, if Seth were to allow it. And seemingly, he did, as words spilled from his mouth. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Seth pulled away to face him, looking a tad confused. 

“In what way do you mean?” He asked. 

“Just… stay with me. I'm so, so tired of being alone.” Cormag tried not to let his voice show just how much he meant it. “So please… stay by my side.” 

A soft smile spread across Seth’s face, his eyes warm and kind. 

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a second part for this


End file.
